1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer processing method for dividing a wafer into a plurality of individual devices along a plurality of crossing division lines formed on the front side of the wafer, the wafer being composed of a substrate and a functional layer formed on the front side of the substrate, the individual devices being formed from the functional layer and partitioned by the division lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, in a semiconductor device fabrication process, a functional layer composed of an insulating film and a functional film is formed on the front side of a substrate such as a silicon substrate, and a plurality of devices such as ICs and LSIs are formed like a matrix from this functional layer, thus obtaining a semiconductor wafer having the plural devices. The plural devices are partitioned by a plurality of division lines formed on the front side of the semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is divided along these division lines to obtain the individual devices.
In recent years, a semiconductor wafer intended to improve the processing performance of semiconductor chips (devices) such as ICs and LSIs has been put into practical use. This semiconductor wafer is composed of a substrate such as a silicon substrate and a functional layer formed on the front side of the substrate, wherein the functional layer is composed of a low-permittivity insulator film (low-k film) and a functional film formed on the low-k film, the functional film forming a plurality of circuits. Thus, the semiconductor devices are formed from the functional layer. The low-k film is formed from an inorganic film of SiOF, BSG (SiOB), etc. or an organic film such as a polymer film of polyimide, parylene, etc.
Division of such a semiconductor wafer along the division lines is usually performed by using a cutting apparatus called a dicing saw. This cutting apparatus includes a chuck table for holding the semiconductor wafer as a workpiece, cutting means for cutting the semiconductor wafer held on the chuck table, and moving means for relatively moving the chuck table and the cutting means. The cutting means includes a rotating spindle adapted to be rotated at high speeds and a cutting blade mounted on the rotating spindle. The cutting blade is composed of a disk-shaped base and an annular cutting edge mounted on one side surface of the base along the outer circumference thereof. The annular cutting edge is an electroformed diamond blade formed by bonding diamond abrasive grains having a grain size of about 3 μm, for example.
However, it is difficult to cut the low-k film mentioned above by using the cutting blade. That is, the low-k film is very brittle like mica. Accordingly, when the semiconductor wafer having the low-k film is cut along the division lines by using the cutting blade, there arises a problem such that the low-k film may be separated and this separation may reach the devices to cause fatal damage to the devices.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-21476 discloses a wafer dividing method including the steps of applying a laser beam along both sides of each division line on a semiconductor wafer to form two laser processed grooves along each division line, thereby dividing a stacked layer and next positioning a cutting blade between the outer side walls of the two laser processed grooves along each division line to relatively move the cutting blade and the semiconductor wafer, thereby cutting the semiconductor wafer along each division line.